


Just Desserts

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dessert, Fluff, M/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was based off of HM mentioning Abel's favorites desserts being baked goodies, and Cain's being cigarettes and whiskey. Mostly the first one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

“The fuck is that in your mouth, princess?” 

At the angle which Abel was sitting on their bed when Cain walked into their small dormitory, all he could see was some long object sticking out of his navigator’s mouth. Was that ... chocolate on top? And was that cream coming out of the other end? What in Mother’s name was Abel eating? Cain wasn’t sorry in the least when he began to feel the front of his pants tighten just a little bit. Of course he was so used to seeing other long and cream filled objects in the blond’s mouth. Didn’t change the fact that it was still pretty erotic in his mind. 

Shaking his head, he tossed his sweaty jacket into a corner. Why bother hanging it up when he was just going to wear it tomorrow anyway? 

“Oh. This? It’s an éclair. My mom sent me a care package filled with a box of assorted sweets from a bakery I loved back at home.” Abel replied. He continued reading the card his mother had sent along with the package. 

Despite how broken up his family on Earth seemed, it relieved him that his mother still cared about their rebel of a son. Cain couldn’t help but notice Abel’s smile get just a bit wider when he reached his mother’s signature at the bottom. He sighed contently as he folded the card and put it back in its envelope before taking another bite of the dessert.

“Do you want to try a bite?” he offered as he lifted the pastry. As if pushing the sweet delight up to his face would make it seem more appetizing. Just looking at it made his stomach twist just a little bit. The chocolate was melting from where it had made contact with Abel’s mouth, and yellow cream was slowly making its way out of the center.

“Tch. Not into sweets,” Cain replied as he pushed the pastry away from him. Just the smell of it made him want to gag. “If your mom had sent some of that whiskey you rich ass people drink, then I would consider it.” 

“Oh come on! One bite won’t kill you! How do you know you won’t like it until you try it? “ Abel pushed yet again shoving the goodie back into Cain’s face. There was that sweet smell again. Gross. 

“I said, no. Thing looks like a cock anyway” Cain retorted with a scowl as he once again rejected the éclair. “Is that why you’re enjoying it so much, sweetheart? How about I cover something else in chocolate.” He teased with a dirty grin on his face while sliding a glove hand up the blond’s thigh. His response was a deep flush, and a smack to the back of his head. 

“You’re such a pig.” Abel frowned. “ I haven’t had one of these since I was still on Earth. I don’t think it occurred to Mother until recently that she could have packages that contained perishables through a different delivery system.” 

Cain just stared at the wall while watching Abel finish the delight from the corner of his eye. He slid back on the bed to lay down, but his hands bumped into the box with all that cavity inducing sweetness. Sure he didn’t like sweets, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be curious as to what else was in the box. There weren’t many luxuries that the colonies got to have; bakeries being one of them. 

The fighter couldn’t help but be surprised at all the delicate looking sweets that filled pretty much the entire box. Not one corner was left unfilled. Desserts ranging both big and small were somehow fit so nicely as not to squish into each other during travel.  
Sure, there were street vendors, but none of them sold things this extravagant. He remember the one time babushka had made Vatrushka *, but that was so very long ago. 

“Do you want me to explain to you what’s what?” Abel interrupted his thoughts with that knowing smile on his face. As if he knew that Cain was falling to temptation. Embarrassed that he let his curiosity get the best of him for just a moment, he quickly closed the box and gently tossed it behind him again. 

“Fuck no. I told you that I hate sweets, and if you’re not careful all of that is going to your ass and thighs.” He snapped with a glare as he reached into his pocket to grab his box of cigarettes. He was about to open the box when a pale hand reached out and stopped his movements. The hand then pulled the pack out of his hand, which was replaced by that damn ‘other’ box again. 

“One thing. That’s all I ask, and I promise to make sure that it’s not too sweet.” Abel pressed as he leaned forward to lace his fingers through the fighter’s soft jet black hair. Upon a closer look, he could see that the teal highlights in Cain’s hair were starting to fade out. “Just one.” He promised gently before brushing his lips against Cain’s, and giving his bottom lip a little nip before pulling away so very slowly. When he looked into his lover’s eyes he couldn’t help but sink back just a little bit due to the glare he was now receiving. 

“Fine.” Cain suddenly snapped. “If you stop riding my ass about this then I’ll try one damn thing.” He grumbled to himself as he opened his palm out to receive whatever garbage his navigator was about to give him. 

He looked up at Abel as the blond looked at the box’s contents to see what the best option would be to give the younger man. His eyes brightened suddenly, and it was obvious that he had made his decision. Curious as to see what he had decide, Cain tried to look over the lid which was standing up so that his vision was blocked, but from what he could see whatever it was wasn’t very big at all. 

His hand was suddenly weighed down when Abel dropped a small round cookie into his hand. From what it looked like though, it was two small round cookies with cream in the center. The fact that it was brown didn’t help.  
‘Someone’s a chocoholic’, he thought to himself. 

“This is a macaron cookie. They come in all sorts of flavors, but out of the all flavors that I got I’d have to say chocolate is by far the least sweet.” Abel lectured putting all of his weight on his front hands in anticipation. Cain just shook his head, and grumbled to himself again. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was cute at excited Abel looked right then. 

“ To hell with it,”Cain sighed as he popped the entire cookie into his mouth all at once. No testing bites or licks. His mouth suddenly overwhelmed with rich chocolate. The shell was crunchy, but beyond that the soft inner cookie melted on his tongue. He had to admit that this wasn’t that bad, and the crème in the center added a nice touch. It just made the cookie seem to melt even more, and before he knew it he had eaten it all. Feeling not even one crumb left on his tongue, he tried swiping his tongue across his teeth in attempts of salvaging what he could. No luck. 

“Well?” Abel questioned leaning even more onto his hands his eyes probably couldn’t get any bigger than they were at that moment. 

“Eh. It was all right.” Cain shrugged with one shoulder. “ I think I’ll stick to cigarettes and whiskey though.” He added with a wink towards his navigator. 

Abel’s shoulders sagged just a little in slight disappointment, but he was glad that he got his stubborn fighter to at least try it. 

“Although” Cain drew out which caused Abel to look back up at him. Suddenly the fighter was so very close, and had that look on his face. The look Cain always gave when he was about to-- and then there were lips on his, and hands all over his body pushing him not so gently back onto the bed. He couldn’t suppress the shudder than ran through his body when one of Cain’s hands began to move along the sides of his body. 

“ If I had to pick something sweet to eat, I’d pick you, princess”, Cain whispered as he gave Abel’s neck a slow lick from collarbone to his pulse. His hand had reached the edge of Abel’s shirt, and was making it’s way back up the small blond’s torso. Not being able to take it anymore, Abel wrapped his arms around Cain’s neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. The longer they kissed the more Abel could taste the chocolate flavor that remained in Cain’s mouth from the macaron. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips as he drew one leg up to wrap around the taller man’s waist. 

Abel pulled back first, and looked up at his lover with eyes half lidded. Pull him down, he whispered into his ear, “What’re you waiting for?” He let one hand slide down the back of Cain’s body, and gave his rear a squeeze. 

The fighter would have none of that. Letting out a growl he grabbed both of Abel’s arms, and held them above his head while he dived for more of his ‘dessert’. 

 

The next day, Abel had stopped by their room to grab his box of goodies during his lunch break. Ethos has shown interest trying some of the sweets, and Abel was more than willing to share. Deciding to take a quick bite Abel opened the box, but was confused when he noticed that the box seemed just a bit emptier than it had yesterday. Then he noticed what was missing, and couldn’t help but smile. Three chocolate macarons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to Violet for being such a lovely beta! <3
> 
> Vatrushka - Eastern European pastry that's filled with fruits, cream cheese or cottage cheese. Pretty much a danish!


End file.
